Life Gets Weird From here
by Toreen
Summary: John meets his toughest challenge to date...A new break-out...She's only 11. Disclaimer-The Tomorrow People aren't mine. Any one you've never met before probably is.


September 8th, 1982  
  
John looked around and shook his head. It was obvious he had chosen the wrong day to visit this particular bookstore. The store was full of giddy 11-year-old girls from Miss Pritchard's Select Academy for Gifted Students. Granted, these girls were extremely bright for their age, but they were extremely loud as well. He approached the lady who was obviously in charge of the girls. "Excuse me, miss. Are they with you?" He pointed to the non-fiction literature ladder. The woman looked over and saw three girls swinging from the ladder and giggling. She all but ran over to them. John sighed and walked over to the electronics section.  
Three quarters of the way up the two-story high ladder was a young girl in a Pritchard's Seminary uniform. Her long, straight, dark hair was swinging side to side as she shook her head to clear it. She groaned and a large book fell from her hand. John heard a soft, serious young voice in his head , {Oh, no, not again. Not NOW!} John answered her without thinking {Are you all right, miss?}  
The girl gasped, slipped, and fell from the ladder. John reached out telekinetically to slow her fall so he could catch her. Once he had lowered her to the ground, he realized she was heading into the worst part of breaking out. {I know what you're going through} He 'pathed to her. {Y-you can help me? Please, sir, tell me what to do. Tell me how to make it stop.} John was completely taken aback. Even with the pain she was in, sounding frail and frightened, she was polite and in control. And she had an odd accent he had heard before but couldn't quite place. The girl became aware of other voices in the background, but tuned them out. She focused on the warm gentle voice of the man cradling her on the floor. {Ok. Picture a fist..}  
  
About 15 minutes later, John hears footsteps behind him. He turned to find the lady he had spoke to earlier. The girl looked up, and said, "Miss Kramer, Hi." "Miss O'Malley, what's going on here?" "I fell off the ladder. This gentleman caught me and was making sure I was alright." "Well, then sir, I thank you. Miss O'Malley, please rejoin the first form." "Yes, Miss Kramer. May I have a moment to thank this gentleman?" "Of course" Miss Kramer walked away. "Thank you, sir. I would have been seriously hurt if not for you" "You're quite welcome, Miss O'Malley. I hope we can meet again under less dramatic circumstances" {I'm sorry I startled you.} {I'm glad you did. One of the better ways to make a new friend.} Her smile was bright, but slightly impish. {I'm surprised you're taking this so well.} {I read science fiction, I'm considered slightly strange, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm American. We tend to be an interesting lot.} She winked and turned to walk away. "Wait," John called.' What's your name?" She turned back. "Terry." {I'm surprised you didn't get that when I got yours.} {So am I. Your blocks are quite good, but you still need training.} {I know. Can you meet me here at 2:30? I have free time until 5.} {Perfect. I'll see you then} {It's a date.} Terry giggled and pranced away as Miss Kramer called to her once more. John laughed and picked up the book she dropped and stared at it, dumbfounded. It was the exact book he had come here to buy. He carried it up to the till, wondering how she could have known.  
  
October 13th, 1982  
  
"That's great, Terry!" Andrew stared at the 8 multi-coloured Lucite balls revolving around the iridescent crystal champagne flute on the table like a small solar system. "Should we try another, Andrew?" Terry asked. Her head tilted to one side, admiring her work. "Ok, here it goes" Andrew held another ball on the palm of his hand. Terry glanced at the ball momentarily, and it floated into place smoothly. Terry smiled. "Well, Liz, do I pass?" Liz looked over the balls, the glass, and then looked over to Terry. "John," she whispered, "do you see what I see?" John looked at Terry. She had been sitting on the sofa cross-legged. Now she was hovering about 4 inches above the sofa. He nodded to Liz, then said, "Terry, please set the balls back on their rings." "As you wish." The balls floated gracefully to their places. Terry picked up the glass and drank the ginger ale inside. "Very good. Now, will you please lower yourself back down to the sofa." "What?" Terry started, her concentration broken, and fell back to the cushions. "What happened?" John looked at Liz. "We knew you were strong, but we never suspected this. Your focus is impeccable. How did you learn that?"  
  
"John, I think that's the first personal question you've ever asked me." Terry laughed sweetly. " Do you follow the martial arts much?" "A bit." "Have you ever heard of Jenna Romita?" Andrew cut in, "Who hasn't? She's only the premier Aikido Master! Studying with her is a privilege reserved for a rare few! The waiting list to get into her Dojo is 3 years long!" Terry suppressed a chuckle. "Andrew, she's more than that. She's my mother." Andrew stared at her, "did she teach you?" "From early childhood. I can focus the way I do because I've been studying meditation techniques for eight years." "Wow. What does your father do?" "He's boring by comparison. He owns Hibernian Shipping International."  
  
November 1, 1982  
  
Terry sat on her bed reading. She hated the dormitory, but it was a necessary evil. Her room at The Lab was notch more comfortable and much more to her liking. Her roommate, Gwen, was another necessary evil. Gwen was nice, but not bright. Worse, she was a chatter box and extremely boy crazy. To Terry, this was the worst combination imaginable. Just now, she was raving about Andrew. Terry regretted introducing them, but Andrew had met her at the disco, and it would have been rude not to. "Oh, Terry! He's just the dreamiest thing! And that accent! However did you meet him?" "Gwen, remember John? The man who caught me when I fell off the ladder at the bookstore? They're good friends." "John's not too shabby either. Or haven't you noticed?" Terry sighed, regretting that Gwen was drawing her into this once more. "Gwen, I'm not looking for a boyfriend of any age." Suddenly, there was a din in the hall. Terry and Gwen looked at each other. The two of them opened their door and looked out. Miss Kramer was in the hall. "Girls, please come down to the great hall. We are having an Assembly." "Yes, Miss Kramer." the girls replied in unison. Terry wondered what it was about this time. As they walked down the stairs, the noise got louder.  
  
The great hall was filled with students, but the dais held only the Headmistress, Miss Ellison, and several uniformed men. Once all the students were seated, Miss Ellison stood up. "Ladies, these gentlemen are here to give you all influenza vaccinations. They say this year it is quite a threat. Please line up for your injections." In unison, the students replied, "Yes, Miss Ellison", and began to form a single line. Terry held back, suspicious. {John, I have a strange question.} {Go ahead.} {Do schools usually give inoculations?} {Only boarding schools. Why do you ask?} {They've gathered us in the Not-So-Great Hall for flu shots.} Terry felt John's chuckle. {Is it that bad?} {No. But it's not that good either.} {A Flu Shot won't hurt you, Terry.} {Says you. When was the last time you got a shot of any kind?} {I'm too old to remember. I'll see you later.} John laughed at her concern over a little shot. She was a cute little girl. She sighed and got into line. One by one the girls got their shots without incident. Terry couldn't help but feel uneasy, though. The uniformed men didn't look or feel like any doctors she had ever met. Her turn came, and she felt the needle pierce the skin, then fire filled her veins. She screamed in agony, and fainted.  
  
"TIM, could you get me." A telepathic scream cut through John's head. {Liz, Andrew, Hsu Tai, Terry, is everyone all right?} John 'pathed out, concern in his "voice". {John, what was that?} Liz answered, worried. {I'm fine, John. But my head is ringing.} Andrew replied. {I am well, John. Is it a new breakout?} Asked Hsu Tai. {No. It's too controlled. Wait. Terry?} John called {Terry?!?} his voice betrayed an unfamiliar strain. {Terry?} They all began calling, trying to sense her. {Meet me outside Terry's school. Now!} John raced to the jaunting pad and jaunted out.  
  
In front of Miss Pritchard's Select Academy for Gifted Students, the four Tomorrow People gathered, running from four different directions. John nodded to the others and led the way up the front steps to the door. The door itself was closed, but John pushed it open as if it weren't there. The others ran in behind him. Liz 'pathed to the others, {I've never seen John panic like this. I don't like it.} Hsu Tai answered Liz, {Something about Terry, I think. He worries about her.} Even though none of them had ever been inside the building, they followed John as he made a beeline to the Great Hall. {John, how do you know where you're going?} Asked Hsu Tai. {I just do.} John snapped. They burst into the Great Hall as the last of the girls filed out. John called out, "Headmistress Ellison!" The older woman looked up, startled. "Do I know you, Sir?" "Where's Terry O'Malley?" "I repeat, sir, do I know you?" the woman replied sternly. John was obviously making an effort to calm himself. "I am a friend of her.father's. I have an urgent message from him. It's imperative that I speak with her." Miss Ellison looked him over. "Miss O'Malley has fallen ill. She has been taken to the hospital." "What happened?" "All the girls were given flu shots. Miss O'Malley fainted." "Where did they take her?" the tension was retuning to John's voice. Miss Ellison suddenly looked stunned. "Why, it happened so quickly, I didn't think to ask." Suddenly, John's leadership ability took over. "Miss Ellison, did the doctors set this up in advance?" "No. They just came in and ordered me to call the girls the Great Hall." Miss Ellison sank slowly into a chair. "What have I done?" "This is not your fault. You were used. I, I mean, we'll find her." She didn't answer. Her face was hidden in her hands and she was crying. John led the others out of the school.  
  
{TIM, is the tracer in Terry's band working?} {Yes, John. But it's faint and moving fast. It's headed to Whitechapel area. She must be in a vehicle of some sort.} {Whitechapel? Let me know when it stops.} John sat down on the steps of the school and motioned the others to do the same. After a few moments, Liz broke the silence. "Where is she?" "TIM says she's headed towards Whitechapel. Let's go back to The Lab for the Stun Guns." They all jaunted out.  
  
Back at The Lab, John handed the others their Stun Guns. He picked up a red cashmere cardigan from the sofa, petted it twice, folded it neatly, and silently set it back where it had been. Liz looked at Andrew. {John is strangely attached to her, isn't he?} {I think she might be the little sister he never had.} TIM finally spoke. "The signal stopped moving. She's at the corner of Lamb St. and Commercial St." Andrew jumped up, "Time to go."  
  
Terry couldn't remember ever feeling this bad. Her head was throbbing and she felt nauseous. She tried to reach out with her mind the way Hsu Tai taught her. All that did was make her head hurt more. She opened her eyes slightly. The light hurt. There were voices in the background. Terry vaguely remembered the injection, and her trepidation about it. Hadn't John said something about this being routine, and it couldn't hurt her? She couldn't remember or concentrate. The voices grew louder. Their harsh, lower class accents grated on her nerves. She found herself thinking of Liz and John. Their accents were always so smooth and elegant and soothing. She scolded herself, knowing she needed to concentrate. A memory took hold. She heard her mother talking her through meditation lessons and felt her mind growing calmer and more focused. It still hurt, but she could function. She struggled to sit up. "Oy, Mick, look. She's wakin' up!" "Go get the doc, Jack." "But she looks a bit o' fun, Mick. The doc won't care." "Nah, not yet. Maybe doc'll give 'er to us when he's done." Terry shuddered, and heard one set of footsteps leave the room and close a door. Rough hands pulled her into a seated position. Terry opened her eyes, and looked at Mick. He was as ugly as his voice. He had the same 'biker look' Ginge Harding had, but harder, dirtier and sleazier. The word that came to mind was "sinister". Terry forced herself to look and sound small, scared, and helpless. "Excuse me, Mick, is it? What happened? Why am I here?" Her voice shook, just the way she wanted it to. "I just do what the doc tells me to." He answered. His tone told her he really didn't know. "But don't you know what happened to me?" "I just do as I'm told and collect me pay." "What about your friend, Jack? He wouldn't really." She let herself shudder and her voice shook as it trailed off. Mick shrugged. "He likes 'em young." Terry felt her physical strength return. She still couldn't sense TIM or the others, but she felt like she could fight. "A-and you?" He started to reach for her again, "You're a pretty little thing, almost a woman." Terry slipped off the table to a standing position. "Y-you like women?" His eyes travelled over her body. "Yeah." She moved to fighting posture and her voice grew strong. "Well, tough. "What does that.Ooofff." Mick hit the floor with a loud thud. Terry's right cross had floored him. "Hmm. Who'd have thought he had a glass jaw." She dusted her hands, silently thanked her mother, and moved to the only door in the room. The door opened, and Jack walked in with a man in a lab coat. "Jack, grab her! She's recovered too fast." The doctor ordered. Jack lunged at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him. He crashed into the wall with a satisfying shower of breaking glass. Behind her, John and Andrew jaunted in. Liz and Hsu Tai jaunted in behind the doctor. The doctor approached her with a needle in his hand. Terry stood her ground, her face showing her eagerness to take him down. Terry grabbed the doctor's hand and forced him to drop the needle. The doctor was quicker than Terry expected, and she was slower than usual. He managed to grab her neck and bounce her head off the table, just as John shot him with his stun gun. The doctor and Terry both crumpled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Liz picked up the needle and put it in a bag to bring back to The Lab. Andrew pulled the doctor off of Terry. Hsu Tai checked the doctor's pockets for any identification. John glared at the doctor and scooped up Terry, cradling her as he had the day she broke out. "I found his wallet. Doctor Hogarth works for the British Government." Hsu Tai said, and pocketed the ID. {TIM, have the medbed ready. Terry's hurt badly.} John 'pathed. To the others, he said, "Let's go."  
  
At The Lab, John analysed the contents of the syringe while Liz bandaged Terry's head. Hsu Tai had TIM researching Doctor Hogarth. "John," Terry asked, "What did they inject me with? I can't hear or sense you, and I can't lift that pencil." She pointed to the pencil halfway across the room. "It looks like some sort of RNA inhibitor keyed to our special talent." "Was I the only one taken?" "You were the only one who reacted. How do you feel?" John's voice was back to its normal controlled tone. Terry found this very comforting. "Well, aside from the pain in my head, I feel like I'm wearing blinders. It's strange. Two months ago, these talents were just so much science fiction. Now I feel like I've been deprived of a sense I've had since birth." Andrew smiled at her. "We've all felt that way when something like this happens." "What do we tell Miss Ellison?" "Let me handle that." said John, "In the meantime, you will stay here the rest of the week. You need the rest and I want TIM to monitor your condition." "But I have classes." "You also have a straight 'A' average. One week won't kill you. Now, you need some rest. Go to your room, young lady." John said, sternly. Terry looked confused. She couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn she saw John smile!  
  
November 3, 1982  
  
John sat in the elegant visitor's chair in Miss Ellison' perfectly appointed office. "Mr. York, when will Theresa be permitted return to school?" 'Miss Ellison, You obviously haven't read her file. Her name isn't Theresa. It's Terry. Are you aware your negligence left her at the mercy of a convicted child molester, a murderer, and a doctor who had his license pulled for illegal human experimentation?" Miss Ellison was stunned. "I-I had no idea." "Should her parents, or the parents of your other students, hear of this grievous lapse of judgement on your part, this school will close for lack of students." His voice held an edge that could cut diamonds. "Mr. York! I." John cut her off. John's voice softened. "I will make no effort to destroy your school. She was injured when we rescued her. What she tells her father is up to her." "Will she be all right?" "Yes. She'll be returning on Monday." "Mr. York, may I ask you something?" "Certainly." "Do Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley know you are looking after their daughter?" "No. I have not met them yet. However, they left her in your care, and we know the results of that. You should count yourself lucky. Terry is a charitable young lady and finds you blameless in this." Miss Ellison's face fell. "Believe me, Mr. York, I do. Please tell Miss O'Malley she is missed and we look forward to seeing her on Monday." John and Miss Ellison rose in unison. She extended her hand. John shook it.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, Miss Ellison. And I'm glad we understand each other." "As am I, Mr. York. And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me" "I'll remember that." John turned and left as Miss Ellison sat back down.  
  
November 8th, 1982  
  
John and Terry jaunted into an alley two blocks away from the school. "John, you didn't have to come with me." "I wanted to be sure you were back up to speed." "Well, I may not be 100%, but I'm awfully close." Terry adjusted the cherry red tam covering her bandages. "By the way, I want to thank you for the tam. I didn't get the chance earlier. How did you get the red to match my sweater so perfectly?" "You're welcome. And I cheated." John smiled. "I brought the sweater with me. You left it on the sofa." Terry blushed. "I'm sorry." John laughed. "Let's go. You don't want to be late." They began to walk toward the school. "You know, Gwen will be impossible after this. First, she has a crush on Andrew, now she'll see you walking me to school. She'll have the whole school thinking you're my boyfriend." "She had a crush on Andrew? Does he know about this?" "Well, I would guess so, Gwen isn't known for her subtlety." They both laughed and stopped at the front door of the school. "I'll meet you at the library after school." John smiled and 'pathed, {We have an audience.} {I know. Any ideas how to get out of this gracefully?} {Just one.} John gave Terry a wicked smile and winked. {They want gossip. Are you up for a bit of a joke?} {Sure. Why not?} Terry giggled. John leaned down and kissed Terry on the cheek. "Have a good day at school, Princess!" John called loudly. Terry giggled, blushed, and called back, "You, too, Johnny!" and pranced up the steps and in the door.  
  
{Johnny?} {Americans are notoriously impulsive and we love nicknames. How do you think we managed to destroy your language in only 200 years? And, uh, Princess?} {Why not? It seems to fit.} They both laughed. All the girls rushed Terry as she walked in. "I thought you weren't looking for a boyfriend!" shouted Gwen. Terry pretended to be shocked and said, "Why, Gwen! Whatever are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!" "He kissed you!" "He, who? Oh, you mean John?" Terry laughed, "Oh, please. He wanted to make sure I got here safely after last week. He'll make someone a wonderful mommy. Now, we should get to class. Right, Miss Ellison?" The girls scattered to their classrooms while Terry laughed in an empty hall.  
  
John was getting ready to meet Terry at the library as planned when she called him. {John, we have a problem. I can't meet you at the library.} Terry 'pathed. {What happened?} {My parents are in town. Could you please meet me at the Brown's Hotel? I'm explaining everything to them, and I may need some back up.} John sighed. {Shall I call the others?} {Sure, if they can make it. Thank you.} John smiled. Even when she was frazzled she was polite. Her parents must be amazing people to raise a girl like her. He went to his room to change his jumper and put on a sports jacket. {Liz, Andrew, Hsu Tai, is you free this afternoon?} {I have papers to grade, sorry.} Liz replied. {I cannot. I apologize.} Came Hsu Tai's response. {Where should I meet you?} Asked Andrew. {Liz, Hsu Tai, That's Ok. Terry Just wants back up when she tells her parents. Andrew, meet me in the alley one block away from Brown's Hotel. Do you need to change first?} {No. I'm still in my school uniform. It should do.} Andrew chuckled inwardly. John was nervous about meeting her parents? This was going to be more fun than he thought.  
  
In the lobby of the hotel, Terry was waiting for them. She looked more skittish than they had ever seen her. She was fiddling with the large gold locket she wore. "John, my entire class is in an uproar over you. The theories are hysterical. I'll fill you in later if I'm not grounded until I die." Her smile was shaky. "John, what did you do?" asked Andrew, sounding shocked and eager for an answer. "I'll tell you later." Terry led the way to an elevator and punched in the floor button a but harder than necessary. No one spoke until she opened the door to the Presidential Suite. Then a large red haired man started to scold her loudly in a language John had never heard before. Terry tried to calm him in the same language until a small dark haired woman spoke up. "Thomas, where are your manners? These gentlemen don't speak the Old Language!" Andrew his a smile. He knew exactly what they were saying. Thomas stopped and flushed a bit. "I'm sorry. Jenna's right." His voice was thick with a Connaught brogue. "Mama, Daddy, may I present my friends John and Andrew. John, Andrew, these are my parents Jenna Romita and Thomas O'Malley." The four of them exchanged pleasantries then Jenna spoke up. "John, Terry has explained to us what she is and what happened to her last week. I have always trusted her judgement and choice of friends. Our real concern is how to proceed from here." Thomas looked at his wife, "Jenna, you wanted to test Terry? I need to speak with this gentlemen." He put his left hand on John's shoulder. John noticed the large gold Claddagh ring on his ring finger, the heart facing him. John glanced at Jenna and saw a matching, but more delicate ring on her hand in the same position. "Test, Mama?" "Just to make sure that head wound didn't do more damage than they thought." The concern was evident in Jenna's voice. "Yes, Sensei." Terry bowed to her mother, and they moved further into the room, away from the men. Thomas turned to John and Andrew. "I apologize for my outburst earlier. Terry is my only child. I have always had to be on guard for kidnappers looking for ransom. Now people are looking for her for other reasons." he sighed heavily. "For once in my life, I feel helpless." "I understand, Mr. O'Malley. Terry is my friend. I feel oddly protective of her." Andrew was staring in amazement, watching Jenna and Terry sparring, neither one giving an inch. John looked over to see what Andrew was so intent on. Thomas chuckled softly. "They're amazing to watch, aren't they?" John and Andrew nodded mutely. "Jenna describes it as a 'dangerous dance'. My Lady could probably kill any ten grown men. Terry.well, I don't know. She doesn't seem to have the killer instinct." "Terry cannot kill." Said Andrew. "No Tomorrow Person can." Thomas thought about that. "That explains it." Thomas turned around just in time to see Terry defeat her mother. He smiled and turned back, catching Andrew's impressed look, and John's faint smile. They both seemed very proud of his little girl. Thomas realized she would never be alone. These two, especially John, would always have her back. "Terry, you've gotten better since we last sparred. But your left is a little weak, probably from the injury. Nothing that won't heal, but focus on it when you practice." "Yes, Sensei. Thank you, Sensei." Terry bowed. "Very nicely done, Morrigan" Thomas called over. John's voice was soft, as if no one was meant to hear him, but it carried in the room. "Impressive, Princess." Andrew looked at John, confused. Thomas just looked amused and whispered to John, "That she is, me boy. That she is." Jenna smiled and Terry giggled. "Thank you." Thomas said, "Please, sit down. Before dinner, we have one bit of business to discuss." Terry looked confused, but obeyed. Jenna sat next to her daughter and rested an arm around her shoulder. Terry's head rested on her mother's shoulder. "Last week's incident brought to my attention a serious oversight on my part. I thought I had everything under control." He shook his head. "I hadn't thought about our locations. Jenna's dojo is in New York. I travel a lot, but I'm rarely in London. I spend most of my time in Belfast and Dublin when I'm on this side of The Puddle." Thomas shook his head and moved to Terry's other side and kissed her cheek. Jenna spoke then. "We need a representative here. Someone we can trust who'll have the legal rights to do what it takes to protect her. I really don't know anyone here, and, well, Thomas doesn't trust most British nationals." She looked slightly sheepish. "All things considered, I figured as much." said John. Thomas smiled. "However, Terry trusts you, and you've already proven you have her best interests at heart. Plus, you know her special talents." Thomas shook his head. "This is more difficult than I thought. John, will you allow Jenna and I to name you In Loco Parentis for Terry?" He closed his eyes and hung his head, apparently expecting a refusal. John looked stunned. "I am flattered, Mr. O'Malley. I would be honoured to be Terry's guardian." Thomas smiled. "Thank you. I'll have the papers drawn up first thing in the morning." Terry looked at John. "Thank you. Daddy, is the business done?" "Yes, Morrigan." Andrew finally asked, "Why do you call her 'Morrigan'?" Thomas chuckled. "The Morrigan is the Irish Goddess of war. Terry is my little warrior." "Interesting." mused John. "John, why did you call my daughter 'Princess' just now?" John blushed and Terry piped up. "It's a long story, Daddy. John, why don't you tell everyone about the joke we pulled on my classmates this morning? That should explain everything." John chuc kled. "Ok, everyone comfortable?" And John, much to Terry's amazed delight, told the tale, highly embellished, and overly dramatic, playing it up for laughs. All in all, it was a very pleasant evening. 


End file.
